


(It’s) Discord and Rhyme

by macaparket



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaparket/pseuds/macaparket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During filming in Sri Lanka John and Nick discover more than just ancient temples.</p>
<p>Written for the 2012 Duran Duran Christmas Fic-Fest for walkintheshadows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(It’s) Discord and Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before the fic fest, as a b-day gift to Paulline, but then walkintheshadows requested a JoNi so I thought I'd do for both.
> 
> So Happy (very belated) Birthday Paulline and Walkintheshadows I hope you like it!
> 
> This is not beat-ed so any mistakes are mine and my own.
> 
> *This is pure fiction people*

“Nick! Where are you?” John called out into the darkness.

The others had already gone down to the square to film the last scenes of the video for their latest single “Hungry like the wolf”.

The last few days had been the best in John’s life. Having fun with his mates in the bright Sri Lanka sun and getting to know the locals and the place.

_“And now I’m really looking forward to kissing that model,”_ thought John, immediately feeling the blood rush through his veins.

Just then Nick’s voice sounded not far away from him. “I’m here. Sorry, I put the wrong shirt on and had to change.”

John rolled his eyes. “You think anyone would have noticed?! You’re not even in the bloody scene we’re shooting first. A model is waiting for me Nick and I’m stuck here looking for you.”

“Well you found me. Let’s go,” said Nick clearly irritated by John’s attitude, then turned on his heel and walked away.

“Jeez, I was only joking Nicky,” he yelled out to Nick’s retreating form.

* * *

Nick wasn’t really mad at John. Not even by a long shot. The whole day had been surreal for him. Other than the peculiar setting, he was starting to get some strange new feelings inside him and they were scaring him.

Some of the scenes they had shot today had featured John and Roger running around trying to find Simon. They had messed up a lot and he had been watching them laugh and mess around from behind the camera. He had felt… jealous. He couldn’t for the life of him understand why he felt jealous of Roger. And then it had hit him. He fancied John. He fancied bloody John fucking Taylor.

All of it had baffled him. Was he gay? Surely not. But maybe bi. He had always felt that something like this might happen; an attraction to another man. But never for the life of him had it occurred to him that that man might turn out to be John. And yet it had a sense of logic in it. John was his best and oldest friend, someone he knew he could trust. If something should happen, it should be with him.

_“But does he feel the same?”_ the thought flashed through Nick’s mind as he pushed open the hotel door and walked out into the hot night air.

“Where’ve you been man?” Asked Roger as soon as he saw him. “And where is John now? We sent him out to look for you.”

“He’s coming. We… well; we had a bit of a fight.”

“Why don’t you say anything new?” Andy chipped in, chuckling.

It was now Nick’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh, stop it. I can’t deal with you too Andrew. Let’s just shoot this damn thing and get it over with.”

“Jeez. What’s gotten your knickers in a twist?” Said Andy, surprised by Nick’s angry tone.

John chose that exact moment to appear through the door of the hotel and shout: “Alright, are we shooting this or what?” He did not pay Nick even an ounce of attention, didn’t even try to apologize for earlier or to get _him_ to apologize for snapping at him.  

Nick was confused. _“What did just happen?”_ Luckily the shoot finally started and he got immersed in it, talking to the director about the scenes, what he planned on shooting and what would mostly likely stay and go during montage.

* * *

“Nick,” said the director, moving around the camera to explain the scene, “I want you, Roger, and John propped up on that shack.”

The very last scene of the video was underway and John still hadn’t talked to Nick. He was a little mad at his friend for the rude dismissal earlier and didn’t want to do something he’d regret so he was keeping his distance.

That’s why he decided to let Roger take the spot next to Nick, who had been playing with a cane this whole time, on the front wall and propped himself on the side one.

“Roger put your hand on the bike. Yes just like that. Nick get behind him. Oh and could you please prop yourself up on that cane?! Just like that. Thank you. John, you’re perfect just put your hand on your hip. Alright let’s roll.”

The model walked towards the boys once, twice and then one last time to wrap it up. In a whirlwind of activity the crew starting packing lights, camera, props and equipment up and moving it to the vans. The others, happy that the exhausting shoot was finally over, gave each other big hugs, congratulating each other.

“Nick, that was great man,” said Simon, coming up next to him and giving him a huge bear hug. “That expression on your face, when you looked at the model, I think she almost came right there and then.”

Nick blushed at Simon’s words. The singer was sometimes too much to handle.

“Aw, don’t blush! You know I’m right.”

“Okay, maybe you are,” Nick mumbled, knowing that that look was not meant for the model, but for John, who he had been looking at just moments before turning his head. For John, who had been ignoring him the whole fucking night. Nick had had it. He was going to find John and find out what his problem was. “Charlie, sorry, I’ve got to go.”

“Where to?”

“Just…. something with John.”                                   

“Ah. Okay, I get it,” he winked at Nick. “Go find him. Kiss and make up.”

Nick just stared baffled at Simon, confused at his words and the expression he had used. “You get what?”

“You fancy him, Nick. It’s bloody obvious. It always has been.”

“You know that?” Asked Nick, the surprise in his voice evident.

“The whole bloody world knows it Nick. Just the two of you don’t. Oh and yeah I’m sure he fancies you too. Just go over there and make a move,” he exclaimed, pushing Nick towards the shack, where John was still standing. “And don’t come back until you snog him half to death.”

“Well… ok.” Nick swallowed thickly. ”I’m going. Wish me luck.”

“If I’m right you won’t need it,” replied Simon with another wink.

For the first time in a long time Nick felt insecure. He hated not being in control of the situation, diving into the unknown head-first. That’s why he had asked Charlie to wish him luck and it was not a phrase he usually used. But he had to do it. He had to know. What’s the worst that could happen really - John denying him? He’d had his fair share of denials when he was young, surely he could handle one more.

Gathering all the courage he had in his frantically beating heart, he stood behind John, who was looking at the partying villagers on the square and had not seen him coming. He tapped him on the shoulder.

“John,” he said, quietly almost afraid to be heard, and then repeated it once more loudly. “John!”

The bassist turned and frowned when he saw Nick. “What do you want Nick?”

“I…. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. It wasn’t your fault that I was in such a pissy mood,” he replied, the honesty evident in his voice.

“Apology accepted. Now leave me alone,” was John’s short reply, before he turned away from Nick once again.

Nick just stood there with his mouth open. _“What the heck is going on?”_ Now he was mad. In a gesture so uncharacteristic for him, he gripped John’s shoulder and turned him around, pushing him on the shed wall.

“What the….” Exclaimed John, but didn’t get a chance to finish before Nick’s hand clamped on his mouth.

“I have had it! What is with you today, John? Why have you been ignoring me since our little argument in the hotel?”

John tried to respond, but only indistinct sounds came out since Nick’s hand was still on his mouth. Nick apparently wasn’t finished.

“Look… John….  I…” He tried to start the sentence, but the words wouldn’t come out, so he slowly moved his hand from John’s mouth to cup his face. “Let me just show you.”

Lifting himself up on his toes, he closed his eyes and slowly, so very slowly, lowered his lips to John’s.

John was out of his mind. He didn’t have a clue what was going on. First Nick manhandles him then he kisses him. It was all very strange and strangely arousing.

_“Holy hell? Do I like_ like _Nick? No way! No fucking way!”_

While his mind was trying to rationally analyze the situation, his heart had other ideas. It unleashed every single unfamiliar feeling inside of him, making his inside turn and twist as he reacted to the kiss.

At first he stiffened, not knowing what to do, but soon relaxed and started responding to the kiss. His hands moved from his sides to Nick’s hair, gripping strands of it in his long fingers and pulling.

Nick was beyond relieved. His gamble had paid off. _“And Simon had been right, John does like me.”_

Suddenly John was moving and he found himself pushed up against the wall, with John towering over him and devouring his mouth hungrily. His tongue licked Nick’s lips, seeking, no, demanding entrance. He got what he wanted when Nick’s mouth opened in a moan induced by the delicious pain John was causing by pulling his hair.

As soon as their tongues touched it was like a frenzy began. They couldn’t get enough of each other. John pushed his body flush against Nick’s, changing the angle of the kiss and taking dominance of it.

Nick could feel John’s erection against his belly; large and insistent. Tearing his mouth away from the kiss, he dragged his lips along John’s cheek to his ear. “I want you,” he whispered, lust coating each word like honey.

That snapped John back to reality. “I want you too, but how... I’ve never done this before,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I haven’t done it either John. Believe me I’m just as new in this as you are,” Nick smiled, looking up at John’s beautiful face, framed by locks of golden hair. _“He really is gorgeous.”_

“When did you realize you wanted this? When did you realize you wanted me? Why me? Why now?” Questions came flying from John’s mouth as the confusion once again set in.

“Whoo. Slow down. One thing at a time,” Nick let out a nervous laugh, caressing John’s face lovingly. “I only just came to terms with these feelings today, watching you and Roger having fun while shooting. I noticed a strange feeling in me, that I later identified as jealousy, and realized I fancied you. But I think it’s been there longer. Simon knew about it. He even coxed me into acting. He said and I quote _“The whole bloody world knows it Nick. Just the two of you don’t. Oh and yeah I’m sure he fancies you too.”_.”

“Bloody perceptive fucker,” muttered John under his breath. “He could have at least told us.”

“I’m sure we’d have thought he had lost his marbles. Plus wasn’t it more fun this way – figuring it out on our own?” Nick asked, but gave John no space to answer. “And why you and now? I don’t know why you. You’re simply a gorgeous man and someone I’ve known forever. It seems more logical than it being some random bloke. And now… now because it seemed like a right time. Plus I had to get you to talk to me somehow.”

John let out a chuckle. The current expression on Nick’s face was like a little school boy that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A very naughty school boy.

“Let’s get out of here, before someone catches us,” he suggested and Nick nodded taking John’s hand in his own to drag him towards the hotel. “No, not there. I don’t want to talk to any of the others.”

“Where to then?” Nick asked confused.

“Let’s hide behind the shack for a bit and then we’ll figure it out. It’s dark there and no one will be able to see us,” John pulled him there and Nick gave no resistance, when John pushed him against the wall once more.

“Now where’d we stop?” He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

“Hey Simon, where’d Nick and Johnny go?” Asked Roger as he approached the singer.

Simon had seen the whole exchange and was now smiling to himself. _“Bloody finally.”_ Those boys deserved each other.

“They’re making up for lost time,” he said mysteriously.

“Ooooooh, okk…..” Roger was a bit confused. “Well tell ‘em we’re heading out to the beach if you see ‘em. Seems there will be some kind of party in our honor.”

“Will do. I’ll join you guys in a few. I just need to do something first,” he smiled at Roger.

“Ok mate, see you. Andy, come on! The girls are waiting!” Roger called out as he ran off in the direction of the beach.

Simon waited till Roger and Andy were out of sight, before he crept slowly towards the back of the shack.

The scene he found there was not one that surprised him. John had Nick pressed against the wall, both of their shirts unbuttoned, hands roaming over every piece of skin they could find and mouths meeting each other hungrily. They were so immersed in each other; they hadn’t even noticed Simon’s approach.

_“Hungry like the wolf, indeed,”_ Simon chuckled to himself.

Being careful not interrupt, he took one of the lubricated condoms from his pocket,  put it on the bench on the side of the building and retreated back to the square to join his friends at the beach.

“Make good use of it,” he couldn’t resist calling out.

John and Nick both turned their heads at the sudden noise just in time to see Simon running away and laughing.

“Cheeky bastard,” muttered John, looking down at the discarded condom.

“So now, what do we do?” Nick inquired. “They’ve all gone. Do you want to go back to the hotel?”

“I don’t want to go anywhere,” John’s voice was low and dangerous, his fingers traveling the length of Nick’s arms to pull his shirt off. “I am right where I want to be.”

Momentarily stunned Nick allowed John to unbutton his trousers and take them down along with his boxers, leaving him naked before him.

His own shirt was discarded quickly afterwards as he knelt before his best friend.

“John… what are you…” he didn’t get to finish before John’s mouth lowered onto his cock. He had been painfully hard during their whole make-out session and this felt like heaven. “Johnny…. so good.”

John wrapped one of his hands around Nick’s shaft, keeping his lips on the head and licking around it painfully slowly then flicking his tongue on the slit.

“Jesus fuck, Johnny! Where did you learn to do that?” Nick exclaimed, bracing himself on the wooden boards behind him.

“Dunno. Guess I’ve been paying attention to what the birds I shag do,” he shrugged. 

“Remind me to thank them later. Fuck!” He let out a scream when John engulfed his length whole, his cock hitting the back of John’s throat. “Johnny… Johnny… stop!”

“Why?” John asked, delivering on last lick on the underside before looking at him through hooded eyes.

“I’m just about to come and I don’t want to do that yet,” Nick gripped John’s shoulders and pulled him up for a kiss, tasting himself on John’s lips.

_“That’s such a turn on.”_ Nick thought.

“I want you inside me now,” he whispered, reaching for John’s pants and sliding them off his hips along with his underwear.

His hand travelled blindly to the bench and he soon found what he was looking for. The condom wrapper was torn and the condom rolled onto John’s erection in a matter of seconds.

“Are you sure?” John asked tentatively, feeling fear creep in behind the excitement of it all.

“As sure as I can be,” Nick reassured him, grasping his cock and giving it a few pumps.

Emboldened by Nick’s approval he put his hands on his hips and picked him up. “Wrap your legs around me, luv.”

Nick let out a breathy curse at John’s new nickname for him and did as he was asked.

Nuzzling Nick’s cheek John murmured: “Just relax. I’ve heard that helps.”

“Okay,” Nick tried to hide the slight tremor in his voice, but it didn’t get unnoticed by John, who thankfully said nothing.

Mindful of the nature of their coupling, John grasped his cock and aligned it with Nick’s puckered entrance. He entered him slowly, just the head first, keeping an eye on Nick’s reactions.

When his face contorted in a grimace of pain John stopped and held him closer, whispering soothing words in his ear.

When he noticed Nick’s body relax again he pushed into him a little bit more. Little by little and then he was all the way in.

“Nick…. you feel fantastic. So tight,” John breathed in Nick’s ear, restraining himself from moving till Nick got used to the feeling.

“Same. Move luv, please,” he stammered out, the pleasure-pain too much to handle.

John’s trusts started out slowly, his hands gripping Nick’s hips painfully, bruising them and leaving his mark on him, his forehead against Nick’s. Nick had woven his hands in John’s hair earlier and was now gripping it tightly, bracing himself to John’s increasing rhythm.

They moved together slowly, the emotion between them palpable and real, unlike anything they had both felt before with anyone - no girl, no friend.

Anyone watching from the side would have seen two shapes so in sync with each other that they’d think this was their hundredth time making love and not their first. And yes this was making love, not shagging, not fucking, but making love and they both knew it.

The emotion suddenly becoming too much to handle, John captured Nick’s lips with his own roughly, immediately plunging his tongue in his mouth and exploring it with vigor.

His thrust started getting faster, his climax eminent, so he gripped hold of Nick’s cock and pulling his lips away and begged: “Come for me now, Nick. Now!”

That was all it took to push Nick over the edge. The tone of John’s voice was so desperate and at the same time commanding that he couldn’t not let go and came all over John’s chest. John followed a few shaky thrusts later, spilling his seed inside the condom.

His knees felt shaky so he turned them around and sat down on the bench, Nick on his lap.

“Thank you,” Nick whispered in his ear, his voice still shaky from the powerful orgasm.

“For what?” John asked confused.

“For not rejecting me. For doing this with me. I can tell you a thousand more reasons,” he smiled gently at him.

“As if I could have ever said no to you,” was John’s honest reply and a devilish grin followed. “Now as soon as I can move, let’s get dressed and get back to the hotel. I’m thinking round two is in order.”

“Whatever you say, _luv.”_


End file.
